Dangerous Love
by DarkieLord
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian dikelas kosong, telah mengubah semua perasaan Hermione kepadanya. Rating M for adult thing


Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: HarPot's not mine, but it's Rowling's

Warning: Don't Like don't read, adult thing, sex include

Pair: DraMione

Setting: Hogwarts, fifth years

A/N : have a good time

ooOoo

XXX When I see your face XXX

XXX I always thought you love me XXX

XXX Until now XXX

XXX I just knew it now XXX

XXX Please forgive me XXX

XXX 'Cause I tell you XXX

XXX I will always love you XXX

ooOoo

Hermione berjalan tergesa menuju perpustakaan. Dia hendak mencari segala buku yang berkaitan dengan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Semenjak perempuan gila dari kementrian itu mengajar mata pelajaran ini, tak sedikitpun yang dapat diambilnya sebagai panutan. Maka dia dan teman-temannya (Harry dan Ron) memutuskan untuk membuat suatu perkumpulan pelajar yang khusus mempelajari Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Memang banyak buku yang memuat tentang subyek tersebut, tetapi Harry memerlukan yang dasar dulu untuk mengajar mereka, maka menjadi tugas Hermionelah untuk mencarinya.

Setelah sampai ke rak yang dituju, matanya menjelajah keseluruh judul buku yang tertera disamping buku-buku tersebut. Akhirnya dia menemukan dua buah buku yang mungkin dapat membantu Harry, segera dipinjamnya buku tersebut dan dibawanya kembali keAsramanya.

Tiba-tiba koin galleon palsunya serasa panas dan dilihatnya pesan dari Harry yang mengatakan bahwa pertemuan dipindahkan hari ini.

Hermione segera berbelok dan menuju lantai tujuh, ketika dia sampai dilantai enam ada yang menariknya masuk kedalam ruangan kosong.

"Apa yang….?" Kata Hermione panic.

Buku-bukunya berhamburan kelantai, saat dia hendak mengambilnya, tubuhnya dihempaskan kesofa, yang entah bagaimana ada disana.

"Tenang dahulu manis" Sahut sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya, memamerkan seringgaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"MALFOY!" jeritnya.

"Hey tak sopan," Draco memprotes kata-kata Hermione.

"Terserah aku apa yang mau kukatakan ini juga mulutku" Hermione masih membelalakkan matanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuhilangkan kekotoran mulutmu _modblood_" Sahut Draco dingin

Segera Draco menindih tubuh Hermione dan mengunci gerakannya. Bibirnya menekan bibir Hermione, Hermione mengerang, membuat nafsu Draco bertambah, diselipkan tangannya kedalam rok yang dikenakan Hermione, dengan kasar dirobeknya celana dalam yang dikenakan Hermione.

"Uuuuurrrgh" Hermione mengerang, merasakan tangan dingin menyusup kedalam roknya.

"Kau lembut" Draco mendesah.

"Ja… jangan" Wajah Hermione sudah memerah, "Tolong," Lanjutnya agak panik

"Tidak, aku menginginkannya." Katanya sebagai balasan.

Draco menarik tangannya dari rok Hermione, sebentar Hermione dapat bernafas lega, tetapi ternyata Draco menggunakannya untuk membuka jubah Hermione, sekarang Hermione hanya menggunakan kemeja dan roknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan" Rintih Hermione.

"Takkan ada yang tahu, aku sudah mengamankan tempat ini" Draco memamerkan seringgaian liciknya lagi.

Draco mencium bibir Hermione lagi, selagi lidahnya bermain didalam rongga mulut Hermione, dengan perlahan dibukanya kancing kemeja Hermione, dengan kasar dirobeknya bra yang dikenakannya. Tanpa melepas kemeja Hermione dia meraup salah satu payudara Hermione dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Uuuummmmhhhh" Hermione mengerang disela-sela ciuman Draco.

Tangan Draco kembali beralih kedalam rok Hermione, dielusnya bagian sensitif yang berada disana, lalu dengan sentakan kuat dimasukkan jarinya kedalamnya.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH" Hermione mengerang kesakitan.

Sebercak darah menetes dari sana, menandakan telah hilangnya ke_virgin_an Hermione.

Draco menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Hermione tak dapat menahan gejolak rasa sakitnya. Dengan sentakan keras didorongnya tubuh Draco.

"KENAPA?" Raungnya, airmata sudah menetes deras dari mata coklatnya.

Ditinggalkannya Draco disana seraya mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dan dikenakannya jubahnya.

Segera dia berlari kelantai tujuh, melanjutkan tujuan pertamanya, masih dengan tangis yang belum reda.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ron khawatir melihat wajah Hermione yang penuh cucuran air mata.

"Tidak" Jawab Hermione menggantung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Harry juga tampak khawatir.

Dibelakangnya Cho melihat Hermione dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pelajarannya saja." Ucap Hermione sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah" jawab Harry agak ragu.

"Perhatian semuanya" Harry berkata lantang untuk mendapatkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Hari ini kita belajar apa Harry?" Neville bertanya bersemangat.

"Kita coba mantra bius, jika kalian semua sudah menguasainya, kita lanjutkan dengan mantra pental" Harry menjawab dan mendapatkan anggukan bersemangat dari hampir satu ruangan.

Raungan mantra-mantra terdengar dari seluruh sudut dikamar kebutuhan, tetapi konsentrasi Hermione sudah pecah, pikirannya melayang kekejadian dikelas kosong itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa 'Mione?" Ron terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Hermione

"Yah, mungkin aku agak kelelahan." Jawabnya

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu" Ron menyarankan

Hermione keluar dari kamar kebutuhan dan menuju kamarnya dimenara Gryffindor. Perasaannya tak enak karena bagaimanapun juga dialah yang menyarankan teman-temannya membuat perkumpulan dibawah pimpinan Harry. Karena mereka tidak mendapat pendidikan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang layak dibawah bimbingan Dolores Umbridge.

"Terus-terus, ah… iya Draco"

Hermione mendengar erangan perempuan dari salah satu sudut koridor. Dia penasaran, dan saat dia menengok, dilihatnya Pansy Parkinson sedang bergaul dengan Draco Malfoy, masih dengan seragam lengkap, hanya roknya yang sudah tersingkap dan celana Draco agak turun sedikit. Segera dipalingkannya wajahnya dan mempercepat langkahnya kekamarnya disalah satu menara kastil.

Hermione membaringkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan dua bantal, kepalanya pening dan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, tetapi hatinya serasa disayat, dia baru menyadari dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap orang yang telah menganiayanya tadi.

Tanpa terasa tetes air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, sekuat tenaga ditegarkannya hatinya.

XXX

Hermione hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa nafsu, teman-temannya sudah kembali keruang rekreasi untuk mengerjakan pr yang menumpuk. Hermione sudah tak perlu lagi mengerjakan karena dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dari kemarin.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar diluar untuk menghirup udara segar, lagipula dia prefek, dia bisa bilang sedang patroli jika ada yang memergokinya setelah jam malam.

Hermione memutuskan untuk bersantai dibawah pohon Peach, dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan desahan letih. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Untuk sesaat semilir angin serasa sejuk dibawahnya hingga tak dirasakannya lagi angin itu, seperti ada yang menutupinya.

Pelan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, saat dia membuka matanya dilihatnya Draco Malfoy. Dia berusaha memberontak, tetapi gerakannya sudah dikunci oleh Draco. Saat dia melihat kebelakang Draco ada dua pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh sedang mengamati mereka, sepertinya Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, teman dekat Draco Malfoy,

"UUuuuummmppphhh" Hermione mengerang, bukan erangan nikmat, tetapi erangan protes

Tak peduli, Draco tambah bernafsu, segera tangannya menyusup lagi kedalam rok Hermione, Hermione merasa wajahnya panas, karena dia sadar ada dua orang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aaaaaahhhh,,, uuuuhhhh"

Hermione mengerang lagi saat jari Draco membelainya, bibir Draco sudah turun kearah lehernya, memberikan kecupan yang kuat, yang mungkin akan memberikan tanda merah.

Jubah Hermione sudah tergelatak dirumput, dan Draco berusaha melepaskan kancing kemeja Hermione, dan mengangkat branya tanpa melepasnya. Draco menghisap titik yang keras disana

"Uuuuuuuhhh,,, Mal… foy…" Hermione terbata "Hen.. ti… kan…" Lanjutnya

Draco mendongak menatap Hermione

"Tidak, aku akan mencicipimu sekarang," katanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hermione saat dia melihat Draco sudah melepaskan kancing celananya, pelan tapi pasti dia memperdekat jarak pangkal paha mereka, Draco membuka kaki Hermione yang berusaha melawan, di remasnya agak keras kedua payudara Hermione.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh,,,, sakiiit" Jerit Hermione,

Hermione bergetar saat merasakan Draco sudah menempelkan pusat panas keduanya, tetapi dia tidak memasukkan miliknya, hanya menggeseknya dengan keras, Hermione meraung.

"To..long henti…kan" Jerit Hermione putus asa.

Draco tak menghiraukan jeritan Hermione, dan dia melanjutkan usahanya untuk menggaulinya.

Dia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sentakan keras. Hermione merasa jijik saat sadar Draco telah didalamnya. Draco menggenjot pinggulnya memberikan sensasi nikmat untuk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Hermione merana dalam kesakitan.

Dibantingnya tubuh Hermione agar rebah kerumput saat dia masih didalamnya. Draco menggerakkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Aaaaaahhhh,,, teruuus" Hermione terkejut akan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Puas akan kata-kata Hermione Dracopun semakin mempercepat irama tubuhnya sambil terus menciumi tubuh Hermione dan meninggalkan bekas merah. Berkali-kali dia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantanannya dari dalam Hermione. Hermione sudah merasa lemas dan malu, karena bagaimanapun ada dua orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

Draco terus mencicipi tubuh Hermione dengan bernafsu. Lalu disentaknya keluar saat dia merasa puas, dan ditinggalkannya Hermione yang masih dalam keadaan syok dan berantakan. Kedua temannya mengikuti Draco setelah sempat memasukkan jari mereka kedalam Hermione sekilas, seringgai mereka membuat Hermione jijik. Hati Hermione hancur karena orang yang dicintainya ternyata hanya mempermainkannya, dia menghabiskan malam itu hanya untuk menangis menunggu takdirnya.

ooOoo

XXX Use me whenever you want XXX

XXX But someday you'll pay XXX

XXX You'll know that I love you XXX

ooOoo

XXX

Don't know yet if it's gonna end or not,

just wait

Thankz

FFA


End file.
